


Work for it

by LordGrimwing, Mewnekoice12 (orphan_account)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Come Inflation, Countess hates her life, Double Penetration, Drift being unhelpful, Fisting, I Don't Even Know, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oc dosen't believe in love at first sight, Say it right Wing, Singing, Stalker(s), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, The Author Regrets Nothing, To explain love at first sight, Wing trying and Failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mewnekoice12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A famous Singer Crash Lands on a remote Planet and Meets the Knights Of Lights. She soons meets Drift and Wing who become Fascinated with her. But is it Fascination..... or Something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing on this Site and I really would like to thank LordGrimWing for helping me with this. You rock for helping me make this story possible and Chapter 3 was Lordgrimwing's while I was grounded so a thousand KUDOS to them.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our Femme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any transformers characters but my oc Countess.  
> The song used is Battle cry by Angel haze  
> I will be changing the lyrics to fit the story  
> And another note this is AU- the war has been over for a long time and drift left crystal city but came back and wing never died.

"Ladies and Gentlemechs, The time you've have waited for is now here. Please welcome The one and only Countess Siren!!!" The lights turned off as soon the announcer stop talking. The stage opened up and out rose a cloak figure. As the music started, the figure raised it's helm and threw off it's cloak. The cheers were deafening as the figure rose and was showed to be a gold and white femme with digital-like pixel wings that changed color. The femme was mainly gold with white framing her servos, pede like heels and helm, she also had blue optics. The femme started to dance then opened her mouth and started singing.

[]  
**Credits cannot buy**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **Ouh-ouh**  
 **It's just you and I**  
 **So lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Ouh-ouh**

**[Countess]**   
**It seems like yesterday that I was nothin'**   
**Then all of a sudden I'm a volcanic eruption**   
**Then all of a sudden it's like spontaneous combustion**   
**And I'm all up in your face yellin': "Glitch, you can't tell me nothin'"**   
**Cause I came from the bottom, now everybody's watchin'**   
**I said it was my time, now I'm who everybody's glockin'**   
**And I'm just out here sprintin', I'm runnin' right through my vision**   
**I'm trying to out run my past, but still trying to defeat my limits**   
**Cause you only get one moment in this life to be great**   
**And you give it your all despite what it takes**   
**And you never let 'em kill you, you take everything they give you**   
**And throw it right fraggin' at 'em and tell 'em it doesn't build you**   
**And no it don't ever break you, and no it can't overtake you**   
**Life's like a berth of crystals, you take the shards and you make do**   
**Sometimes you have to hurt for the cause to be reached**   
**But one day you'll be stronger then all that you beat**   
**And you can say**

[]  
**Credits cannot buy**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **Ouh-ouh**  
 **It's just you and I**  
 **So lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Ouh-ouh**

**[Countess]**   
**I woke up one Fragging morning, stopped believing in Primus**   
**Stopped believing in temples, I stopped believing in preachers**   
**I realized I was a teacher, not just one of the heathens**   
**I'm born to destroy the fallacies, stop creating believers**   
**Start creating the leaders, tell 'em who they should follow**   
**Nobody but themselves, especially if they hollow**   
**Especially when they empty and death reserves for fulfillment**   
**You the only bot alive who holds the key to your healin'**   
**So you take it and you run with it**   
**And keep going even when your stars hidden**   
**Because the time we spend in darkness when the rain comes**   
**Is where we often find the light soon as the pain's done**   
**There ain't material things in the world**   
**That can change the fact that you feel lonely**   
**Despite the fact that it gets hard, you take it all and you still go**   
**Take the stars and you still grow, lose the light and you still glow**   
**I been there, I'm still here and I know how you feel, so**

**[]**

**Credits cannot buy**   
**All the love that's here tonight**   
**All the love that's here tonight**   
**Ouh-ouh**   
**It's just you and I**   
**So lift your hands toward the sky**   
**Lift your hands toward the sky**   
**Ouh-ouh**

**[]**  
 **We don't wanna fight**  
 **So sing with me our battle cry**  
 **Sing with me our battle cry**  
 **Ouh-ouh**  
 **Credits cannot buy**  
**All the love that's here tonight**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **Ouh-ouh**

**[Countess]**   
**It's hard to explain my way of living to bots who never lived it**   
**A orn in my position filled with my opposition**   
**That anybody not different fighting to stay the same**   
**I got lives in my servos and I'm fighting to make 'em change**   
**Couldn't accept responsibility, find somebody to blame**   
**The emotions that I'm harboring 'bout to drive me insane**   
**Tried to say frag everything, but I ain't have the spark to**   
**Rarely had the spark to do a lot of things I ought to**   
**So now I spit it for bots who say their cords missing**   
**Inspire life into anybody that's forfeiting**   
**Cause it's easy to keep pretending that there's nothing wrong**   
**But it's harder to keep their helm up and be fragging strong**   
**So, now they telling me "go, Siren, they can't stop you**   
**Heavyweight flow, if they can't lift you then they can't drop you**   
**The pinnacle, if they can't reach you then they can't top you**   
**Heh, they can't do anything that you're about to"**

**[]**  
**Credits cannot buy**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **All the love that's here tonight**  
 **Ouh-ouh**  
 **It's just you and I**  
 **So lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Lift your hands toward the sky**  
 **Ouh-ouh**

**We don't wanna fight**   
**So sing with me our battle cry**   
**Sing with me our battle cry**   
**Ouh-ouh**   
**Credits cannot buy**   
**All the love that's here tonight**   
**All the love that's here tonight**

The applause was deafening as the song came to its close and Countess turned to fully address the crowd. " Thanks to everybot who came out tonight for this reveal, sadly I'll be leaving soon to explore space for a little while for some new inspiration. Until then my lovely fans, Farewell.

~Time skip 6 hours~

"Countess, I must insist that when you go that you take your bodyguard, Cycolnus, with you." Fretted a small white and red mech.

"It'll be okay Striker, you just worry to much. But if it'll make you happy I'll take him with me. " Countess replied fondly to the mech, who looked close to glitching with worry. "I leave early tomorrow so you'll have enough time for that party you planned for me~"

Striker jumped" W-w-w-hat are you talking about Siren? quit saying nonsense." He stammered. Venting, he looked at her with anxious eyes. "Just ... promise me that you'll be okay."

Looking at Striker, Countess saw how worried and scared he was and smiled softly. "Okay I promise to be careful."

Looking at her for any hit of lying and seeing none, he relented. "Fine" he said. "I'll leave you now. Bye sweetspark." She turned to leave.

"Bye!" siren called out as he left.

'Huh,' she thought as she prepared to settle down for the evening. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?' That was the last thought she had before falling in recharge.


	3. I'm Going to Go Adventuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeys hardly ever go as planned

“I must insist that you take a safer seat Countess.” Said femme turned from her precarious perch on the edge of the little energon bar her ship was equipped with. The purple mech serving as her bodyguard stood just beyond the doorway, one servo resting on the weapon attached to his hip, the other keeping the door from sliding shut. “We are about to pass through an asteroid field and may slip into the pull of a nearby planet.” 

“You’re such a worrier Cyclones.” The Countess giggled as she slipped of the counter and moved passed the tall mech. “I have complete faith in your mate’s piloting abilities.” She was almost skipping down the hall now as the horned mech ushered her toward the part of her ship designed for keeping the passengers secured during turbulent flights.

“I’m sure you do Countess, but I must insist you strap in regardless.” Siren sighed and plopped down into one of the ten seat standing in two facing orderly rolls. Cyclones knelt before her, strapping on her harness before taking his own seat across from her and buckling in. 

The loudspeaker crackled to life above them. “I hope Cyclones got you situated Countess ‘cause looks like we’re about to have bit of a bumpy ride.”

Siren wished--not for the first time--that the room she sat in was fitted with a viewing screen so she could watch as they curved around the asteroids. She was sure that seeing her ship maneuver in these conditions at this speed would be just breathtaking. Sadly, the artificial gravity would even let her feel the movements as Cyclones’s mate flew the little ship.

With a huff the Countess turned her gaze on her bodyguard. The purple mech had a data pad out and seemed to be deeply engrossed in reading--if she saw the title right--about ship schematics of the early days of Cybertron. To each their own. 

“Wound it bug you terribly if I sung a little?”

“No Countess, it would not.” He didn’t even look up from the data pad.

“Tired of injustice  
Tired of the schemes  
The lies are disgusting  
So what does it mean  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks!” 

Here Countess paused, taking a deep breath before her voice went ridiculously high.

“Peek in the shadow  
Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight”

The singing stopped. Siren had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment. “You know what Cyclones? I believe that is too serious of a song for times like this. We’re going on an adventure after all! Maybe something a little more upbeat?”

Cyclones lowered the data pad. “We live in very serious time Countess. Our species would handle a little less gaiety at this time.” His optics were dark and his voice very much not upbeat.

An airy laugh escaped golden lips. “You just crack me up Cyclones.” Actually she was starting to get a little creeped out by his bland expression. “Lighten up a little,” she murmured. She didn’t feel like singing anymore.

They stayed in silence for a while before Cyclones tipped his head, listening to a comm from his mate. As soon as the transmission ended, he undid his restraints and stood. 

“We’re out of the asteroids already?” Siren inquired. She hadn’t thought time would pass so quickly.

“Please remain in your seat Countess.” Cyclones instructed as he moved toward the door. “I will be back soon.” Then he disappeared through the door. Siren sighed, leaning back in her chair, and waited.

Suddenly there was a terrible explosion and the ship’s movements became very noticeable as the artificial gravity began to fail.

“What the crap!” Her harness pulled into her delicate shoulders as her ship took a barrel roll before the pilot regained control and leveled out. Siren’s finger flew to the lock on her restraints, trying to get out so she could see what was happening, but it had jammed somehow.

Smoke billowed into the room she was in as the door was forced open. The Countess whipped her head around, trying to make out the figure that was entering through the dark vapors. 

“Cyclones!” She cried as her bodyguard rushed before her, ripping off her harness when the lock wouldn’t come. “What’s happening?!” Energon was leaking down the mech’s face from where a shark object had sliced his cheek.

“We’re being attacked.” He scooped the smaller femme up into his arms, running back through the broken doors. “I must get you to the escape pod.” He sounded very calm, given the fact that they were under attack from some unknown foe.

They reached the escape pods just as a loud voice rang out from behind. “I do hope you’re not trying to escape.”

Looking over Cyclones’s shoulder, Siren could see a darkly colored mech stepping out of the smoke billowing out from the other side of the hall. He sported a red visor over his optics, and four helicopter blades sprouted from his back. He held a large gun loosely in his left servo.

“Get into a pod.” Cyclones whispered as he set her down, turning to face the other mech. The golden femme quickly keyed open the nearest escape pod, her fingers jerking nervously over the keys. The plexiglass door slid shut as Cyclones drew his sword and advanced on his dark opponent. 

“Pod engaged and ready to launch.” A heavily digitized voice rang out from all around her. With one last look back at the dueling pair, she slammed her palm onto the eject button and jettisoned into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics from Michael Jackson's and Janet Jackson's song called 'Scream.' 
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from a Land Before Time song.


	4. Slag it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess really should have stayed in recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Say it right, that belongs to Nelly furtado

"Slag it to the pit and back," I yelled into the pod I'm in. After ejecting from my ship, the slagging pod got knocked off course when my ship exploded, fractured chunks of her hull ripping past me toward and out into open space. I really hope Cyclones and his mate made it out before that happen, because nothing was making it out of an explosion like that. All I can do is pray for their sparks to have escaped death, or else had had a painless return to Primus. Looking out the pod's window I stared at the stars dancing in their light far away.

This pod is the latest of it's generation: when launched it would find the nearest world with life on it and land there before sending out a distress signal. In theory, any way.  
Sighing for the millionth time I decided to sing to pass the time. Shifting through my HUD of songs I finally stopped on one that I hadn’t done for a while. Selecting it, I waited for the music to play from my wings--as weird as that sounds that really is what happens. When the instruments started I began to sing.

 **In the day**  
**In the night**  
**Say it right**  
**Say it all**  
**You either got it**  
**Or you don't**  
**You either stand or you fall**  
**When your will is broken**  
**When it slips from your hand**  
**When there's no time for joking**  
**There's a hole in the plan**

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me**   
**No you don't mean nothing at all to me**   
**But you got what it takes to set me free**   
**Oh you could mean everything to me**

**I can say(Say) that I'm not(Not) lost and at fault**  
**I can say that I don't(Don't) love the light(Light) and the dark**  
**I can say that I don't know that I am alive**  
**And all of what I feel I could show**  
**You tonight you tonight**

**Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me**   
**No you don't mean nothing at all to me**   
**But you got what it takes to set me free**   
**Oh you could mean everything to me**

 

 **From my hands I could give you**  
**Something that I made**  
**From my mouth I could sing you another brick that I laid**  
**From my body I could show you a place Primus knows**  
**You should know the space is holy**  
**Do you really want to go?**

Just as I finished, the pod started to shake violently, as though some great beast was attempting to drag it down to the pits. “What in Alpha Trion’s beard is happening?!” Flinging myself onto the control panel, I see what's wrong, gasping in mute horror; the pod was being pulled toward a barren planet and coming in way too hot. So much for new tech. being the best.

Shutting off autopilot I fought with the controls to pull away from the planet’s hold. If the pod reached the ground at its current speeds there was no way in the know universe I could walk away from the wreckage. The realization that I couldn't pull away, that there was little I could do beyond trying to slow down, dawned quickly and with a sinking spark I watched as the ground came closer. My last thought before meeting the ground was the last thoughts that many being have all over the universe: "Slag."


	5. Oww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some say it's love at first sight but if your Countess... there is no such thing.

Pain, that is all I felt as my HUD was showing me the list of damages I sustained in the crash: a twisted what-you-call-it, three shattered something-that-sounds-important, five cracked weird-name-thingies, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. As the list started growing so did my ire. Now, I consider myself a reasonable femme under most circumstances, but with everything that had happened today (being attacked in the middle of slagging nowhere, possibly losing one of my friends, getting stranded on some barron waste land, you’re getting the picture) I was very unhappy--I was ready to start tearing helms off.

Sighing I turned my HUD off, it was starting to annoy me with all its depressing reports. I know I’m hurt, I don’t need it to tell me that. Turning my optics on I was surprised to find myself outside my pod. Looking around I found the reason for my unexpected ejection, resting not far from myself was what had been my escape pod’s top. Spying the rest of the pod, I was in some distance off I--well let's just say I was very glad that I wasn't in it upon landing. Looking away from the wreckage, I started sitting up and wince when I heard something pop in my back, looking at my wings I let out a breath of relief when I saw that they were mostly unharmed, aside from some cracks here and there.

Looking around all I saw was rocks, rocks and more rocks. Sighing I decided to just sit and wait until I either fell into Stasis lock or someone (preferably friendly) finds me and could get me to a medic. What else could I do? If I tried to stand, the likelihood of injuring myself more was immense. I decided to try and distract myself by finishing a new song I made before being shoved into an escape pod.

**Here we go again, it's the game we love**   
**Sheets all over the floor and they laced with drugs**   
**You ain't play your cards right, you had the Ace of Clubs**   
**Hit you with the Ace of Spade, in your face, and shrugged**   
**Blood drippin' out your arm on my praxian rugs**   
**We was just planning a bonding, caught cagin' doves**   
**You was just tellin' your mechs, that you hate the clubs**   
**Now we in the crying game, spark laced with slugs**

Singing this made me think back on an old relationship I had with a no good, two-timing seeker, who designation I won't say.

**Are you alone? Do you need someone?**   
**Is it too late to talk? Did I wait too long?**   
**Thousand words don't change a thing**   
**Is it only three? Three words that you're missing?**

**Where did you go? Couldn't see**   
**I was too busy**   
**Could've just said no**   
**Where would you go? I think I know**   
**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**   
**We're 'bout to play**   
**The crying game**

**I could've given everything**   
**Don't wanna let the tears begin**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**The crying game**   
**I could've given everything**   
**Don't wanna let the tears begin**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**The crying game**

There was a day--our bonding day--when I caught him fooling around with two other bots in my berth--in my unit.

**Welcome to the crying game where you lose your soul**   
**Where it ain't no easy credits, you got to use the toll**   
**Ain't no cruise control, you 'bout to lose control**   
**Ain't no smilin' faces here, we slammin' doors and dishes**   
**Sayin' we don't miss each other, but it's all fictitious**   
**Sayin' that we had enough, but enough of what?**   
**Another slap to the face, another uppercut**   
**I'm just abusive by nature, not cause I hate ya**   
**Not cause I wanna, guess I wanna imitate ya**   
**I know it's hard, I know I intimidate ya**   
**But is you stayin' or goin'?**   
**I couldn't breathe and you ain't even know it**   
**How come you never show it?**   
**All this love you speak of**   
**All I want is to love and to be loved**   
**(To love and to be loved)**

Thinking of all of his lies and how I just believe them and didn't question his love for me until it was almost too late. Almost.

**I'm losin' a thing I thought I'd win**   
**And I'm coming undone**   
**Cause the tears don't end**

**Where did you go? Couldn't see**   
**I was too busy**   
**Could've just said no**   
**Where would you go? I think I know**

**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**   
**We're 'bout to play**   
**The crying game**

**I could've given everything**   
**Don't wanna let the tears begin**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**The crying game**   
**I could've given everything**   
**Don't wanna let the tears begin**   
**We're 'bout to play here**   
**The crying game**

**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**   
**Who-o-o-o-o-o, who-o-o-o-o-o**

As the last note faded out, I realized that I was crying even though I promised myself that I would never cry over HIM ever again, would allow myself to be hurt by someone like him ever again. All of a sudden I heard clapping from behind me.

Whirling around, all I saw were the teary optics of a white and red seeker with gold optics, and a fuzzy “That was just ever so beautiful!” Then, my energon levels reached critical and darkness welcomed me into her blissful embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is the Crying Game by Nicki Minaj


	6. She's learning the hard way that inspiration has its price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing brings Siren back to New Crystal City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .:bla bla:. talking over a communication line.
> 
> Chapter title based off of "This Goodbye" by Beth Crowley.

If Wing had known that the femme with the beautiful voice was so close to collapsing, he would have done more than just stand and stare, listening to her lovely song. hurriedly he rushed over to the unconscious, golden, femme: worried that his inaction may have cost her life. Now that he was kneeling next to her, Wing could see the pool of her own life fluid she had been sitting in, and the dents littering her delicate frame and the exposed sparking wires. 

Wing silently berated himself for being so caught up in the moment to have not seen the strange femme’s wounds. After doing a basic check to insure that lifting her wouldn’t cause more damage, the white and red mech gently lifted the limp frame from off the sandy ground. The femme gave a lite goan at being moved from where she had fallen. 

“It’s okay.” Wing murmured softly against her audio receptor. “I’ve got you. It’s all going to be alright soon.” He hushed her.

As carefully as he could, Wing transformed. Insuring that the femme was securely held inside of his jet alt mode, he took to the sky, flying as quickly--and smoothly--as he could back toward his home. As he flew, he opened up a communication line with the best doctor he knew, and Wing knew many of them.

.:This is Redline: please state the nature of your injuries Wing:. Redline’s assumption made Wing smile.

.:Don’t worry Doctor, I’m not hurt.:. Wing laughed.

.:Then why in all of the universes did you comm me at… 3:20 in the MORNING!:. The jet winced. That’s right, he was a few time zones away from the underground city he and Redline lived in.

.:Sorry,:. he really was, .:but I found this femme whose pod crashed out here and she’s the one who needs your help.:. 

.: What seems to be wrong with her?:. Over the communication line, Wing could hear Redline shuffling around the exam room, probably getting his tool box in order if Wing knew him.

.:I’m not sure, but just she passed out and there was energon all over the sand.:. As Wing pulled higher into the atmosphere, he put on an extra burst of speed.

.:She crashed landed you say?:.

.:Yeah, and her pod looked pretty melted.:. He was very glad she hadn’t been trapped in the burning deathtrap.

.:Then she could be suffering from a host of complications if there were any sudden changes in pressure, or if her ship get too heated before she could get out.:. A case snapped closed over the line. .:Get her here as soon as you can Wing; her life is in your servos.:. Because that wasn’t a stressful thought at all. 

.:I will. See you soon Redline.:. Wing ended the communication line as he intered one of the many jet streams that covered the desert planet.

“Hold on little femme.” He told his still passanger as, nearly ten minutes later, he dove from the jet stream and toward a gaping hole in the ground.

The entrance into New Crystal City became narrower the farther down it went, and as Wing neared the hidden city he found himself immensely glad that there never was much outgoing traffic. At the speed he was going, no one would have time to tuck into one of the side tunnels to make room for the other. Wing zipped out of the now tiny tunnel and over the outer building of his home city. It was only a matter of moments now before he was transforming on top of the medical care facilities and gently laying the still unconscious femme out on the stretcher Redline brought up with him.

Without further adieu, the light gray doctor pushed his patient into the lift and headed down to his exam room, Wing close on his heels, anxious to know the prognosis. The lift opened onto a floor that almost screamed Sterile Environment: the walls were white, the ceiling was white, even the lights were white. The jet was very familiar with this part of the complex.

“I’m going to need you to stay on this side of the glass.” Redline pointed at the plexiglass wall, which could darken during a scheduled examination, that looked in on his exam/operating room. Seeing Wing about to protest he continued. “I need to keep the area as sterile as possible and you are covered in sand, plus you’ll just be in my way.” 

With a nod and an anxious look done at the femme, Wing stepped away. The red and white jet sat down in one of the few chair, faced the plexiglass wall and watched. 

Redline easily lifted the small femme up on to the medical table and began plugging in diagnostic cables with practiced servos. The doctor was as efficient as ever Wing had seen him, though normally he was watching from the other side. Green lines of medical jargon began scrolling across the monitors that were now hooked into the femme’s weak systems.

Wing was so intent on watching everything Redline did, that the sudden weight of a servo on his shoulder caused him to nearly jump from his seat.

“Calm down, relax. It’s just me.” Wing looked up to see Drift standing above him, lines of worry slowly slipping from his handsome face. “When I got a message from Redline telling me to get here as soon as possible, I was worried I’d find you on that slab.” The white and red grounder settled down in the chair next to his partner. “You are fine, right?”

Wing was sorry for causing Drift to worry about his safety again. “Yes, yes, I okay. I found a femme badly damaged when I went flying, that’s who Redline’s working on.” He grabbed the other mech’s servo and held it tightly as he intently watched the doctor hurry about the lax frame, setting up energon drips before setting about fixing whatever damage she had sustained in the crash. Drift held his other servo just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Redline is actually a mech in New Crystal City.


	7. Peace is a virtue, never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for chapter from "Peace in Our lives" by Frank Stallone. This is an amazing song and you should really go look it up.

Wing was awakened when Drift murmured and shifted in the seat next to him. They had ended up falling asleep at some point while waiting for Redline to emerge from his operation room. The jet looked down, to where his slumbering companion’s head rested on his arm. The worry lines that usually crossed Drift’s face almost disappeared as he slept, leaving only small crows feet at the corners of his optics, and--of course--the deeper lines that never went away.

With a gentle finger, Wing traced one of the thin scars running down the right side of the grounder’s face. Drift had had the mark for almost as long as the knight could recall: only hours after the younger mech had been brought to the city, bewildered and distraught, in need of medical attention, he’d attempted to flee. Wing remembered well the scene he had walked into when he came to check on the stranger Axe had brought in that day.

[flash back]

Wing strolled down the halls of the vast hospital complex, nonchalantly tossing on of his daggers from hand to hand in a way that got him plenty of worried stares from passing medical staff. The young knight hoped to have avoided this area of New Crystal City for at least a little longer, at least he here on his own, and not with his former trainer, the imposing Axe, dragging him in. But of course, Axe had been the one to order him to check on the outsider who he’d brought in earlier.

As he walked up to the door that would lead into the room he was headed for, Wing noticed--with a small amount of dread--that the doctor attending the outsider was the one who usually fixed him up after ‘a stupid stunt,’ those where the doctor’s words. Mentally preparing himself, Wing palmed open the door and prepared face whatever was what awaiting him on the other side.

He wasn’t prepared. Wing expected the doctor to be working on the, possibly sedated, unknown mech. What he walked in on was way different.

The repair room was dark, windows darkened, lights extinguished. A chill ran down Wing’s back struts, the room was silent and foreboding. He carefully curled his left hand around the hilt of his sword, with his other hand, he reached out to where all the rooms had a light switch. The room became visible, Wing barely had time to swing his sword up in front of him before what looked to be a medical tool used for removing armor was swung at his face.

“Sire of-” Wing’s expletive was cut short as he dodged another swing from his assailant. The mech Axe had brought in earlier was before him, shifting into an offensive stance. Wing matched his pose and almost instantly realized that his opponent had almost no idea what he was doing. More than that, Wing recognised the look in the other’s optics.

“Please, put your weapon down.” The knight instructed as gently as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the fearful mech more by being forced to take him down.

“Get out of my way.” The other growled, his vocalizer must have been damaged.

Wing realised two things at that moment. One, he was standing between the growling mech and the only way out of the room. Two, the mech’s feet and hands were covered in energon. Energon from the slowly growing pool around the still frame of the doctor who’d been repairing him. This was not a good situation to be in, not at all.

With a snarl, the terrified mech flung himself toward the exit, and, consequently, toward Wing. Rather than trying to bring the outsider down, Wing went for disarming him, hoping that once the stranger no longer had a weapon, he would be able to subdue him with little harm.

It wasn’t long before Wing knocked the medical tool from the younger mech’s untrained grasp. Although he’d tried to avoid slicing the mech, his keen blade did leave a few nicks on his already damaged frame, the worse of which ran down the side of his face. Realizing that he was helpless against the knight, the mech made one last desperate dash for the door, which had shut in the skirmish. Dropping his sword in a way that would have had Axe all but face-palming, Wing tackled the fleeing mech, pinning him down.

“Let me go! Get off!” The mech screamed, vocalizer spitting static. He thrashed, trying to throw Wing off as his own energon blurred his vision. As the jet on top of him pulled out handcuffs and began working them on the his wrists, the mech stopped thrashing. “No, no, no, no.” He cried as one cuff was fastened and Wing pulled his other arm up. “So close… so close…” As his other wrist was fastened, the mech fell silent and still.

Wing climbed to his feet, looking down at the seemingly lifeless mech cuffed below him as he sent a quick data burst out to the head of this sector, alerting him that immediate medical aid was needed in the room he was in. Sending another burst off to Axe, he moved over to the prone doctor.

[end flashback]

Wing looked up from his contemplation of Drift’s face, and over to where he could still see Redline working away to repair the strange golden femme he’d stumbled upon. The doctor seemed tireless, unfazed by the many hours spent meticulously reassembling tiny systems, removing every particle of black sand. The only sign that the time spent hunched over a table was affecting him at all was the slight kink in his posture, caused by weakened support struts that failed under long usage.

If Wing hadn’t been quite so young and green on that day so many years ago, he would have known better than to move a mech that was leaking out when he knew there was medical support only moments away, and Redline wouldn’t have had to learn how to live with crippled struts. Insteed, the laser scalpel imbedded in his abdomen would have burned its way into his energon filtration system, and the highly reactive elements trapped inside would have spilled out and right into the energon lines leading to his spark.

Drift shifted against the jet’s strong arm, nuzzling in closer to the mech who’d been willing to dedicate himself to the task of training and taming a wild outsider, even when everyone else said he was hopeless. Drift had been utterly lost before his ship crashed on the desert planet--in frame and spark. Hurt by those he’d considered friends, he’d been cynical of the friendship Wing proffered and distrustful toward the universe as a whole. But slowly, ever so slowly, the jet had climbed over Drift’s walls and, piece by piece, they’d lowered them, together.

“You awake?” The soft murmur came from above him and, with a small stretch and a yoan, Drift looked up into the gentle golden optics of the mech closest to his spark.

“Yes.” He whispered, stretching up and slowly pulling Wing’s face closer to his.

They were so close, almost touching when Redline stepped out of the operation room and cleared his vocalizer. Wing and Drift slipped apart, looking over to the mech they both viewed as something of a sire figure; he wasn’t that much older than them in reality, but running a whole wing of the hospital aged one quickly.

“She’s stable and resting now.” Redline informed the pair, leaning against the doorframe for support. “You can come in if you want.”

They did want and the doctor stepped aside to let the two mechs through. Before he entered, Drift took Redline’s arm in his strong hands, carefully helping the mech who’d saved his partner’s and his own life many times over to a chair. He gently lowered the doctor into the seat, making sure he was a comfortable as he could be before following his partner into the other room. He left Redline with the admonition to stay where he was, not to tax himself, and that if he needed anything, Drift was just a data burst away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if characters seem ooc. I don't really know the comics all that well.
> 
> If you see any type-o's please point them out.
> 
> Feedback on this chapter, and all other chapters, is loved.
> 
> LG


	8. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess wakes up... And is less then Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called Breathe by Jessie J

Waking up was an awful and painful experience. My audios were the first to come online, followed by my other systems and lastly my optics. When my optics online, I was **immediately**  blinded by the bright lights of wherever I was ,I think it was a med-bay but I'm not sure, anyways after my optics adjusted I turned my helm, looking around. I didn't want to move my body just yet because I didn't know what damage I sustained during my untimely crash.  Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I was surprised when my optics landed on the recharging forms of two mechs the first one was a either a seeker or some-type of flyer, he was mainly white with some red and gold splashed here and there. He also had what looked like to be a huge sword attached to him, His smaller counterpart was--as far as I could see--a grounder, he was also mainly white but had more red on him then the other, he too had some gold and a sword.

Staring at them with something close to shock, I wonder what they were doing here, lightly moving my body to see if it was worth the effort. When my body didn't start screaming at me in pain, I decided that it was okay to move around some. Just when I was sitting up the door that I noticed earlier opened.  The mech that had walked in was a red and white mech with a medic symbol on his shoulder-plates that signaled his status as a medic.  He hadn't notice me up yet, I think since he was looking at a datapad which I assumed had all my medical information on it.  He continued to just look at the pad until I spoke up.

" Um, hello can you tell me where I am," It was kinda funny how he jumped when I spoke to him I don't think that he was expecting me to be up yet.

"Oh your up I wasn't expecting you to be awake due to all the injuries you had. Now, before you wear yourself out by asking a horde of questions, you're in New Crystal City Med-bay." He informed me.  He then blinked like he just remember something. "Oh my name is Redline what might yours be,"he asked.

I blinked then face-palmed for not introducing myself earlier. Removing my servo, I turned toward him. "Oh sorry, my name is Siren Song but my stage name is The Countess."

"Stage name?" He question, giving me a sidelong look. I realized that he wasn't joking about not knowing what a stage name was, and, once I thought about it, it made sense that he would have no idea who I was either--I _DID_ crash on what I thought was a deserted planet after all. 

I thought it would be best to explain what a stage name was, and what I do for a living. " Yeah, see a stage name takes the place of a real name for professional reasons like if you're an actor or any other type of entertainer. Mine is The Countess because I'm a singer and after I started the nobles in the city where I performed viewed me as royalty for my music and dancing skills: to them I was to best of the best."

"I think I get it, would it be okay if you performed a song for me to hear," Redline asked me sheepishly.

" Sure it's the least I could do for fixing me up." I said, not to mention I enjoy it. As I started looking for a song to play I didn't notice that the two mechs from earlier had woke up and been listening this entire time.

Finally picking the song that I felt close to I started playing the music, the look on Redline's face when he realized that the music was coming from my wings was priceless.

(Countess)

**v  
**

 

 

**Everything outside is grey and lonely**   
**Sparkle like electricity in our city, yeah**   
**Let's light it up**

**Falling under pressure I can feel the butterflies**   
**So you blow smoke inside my mouth**   
**You light me up**

**I can be your work of art for life**   
**You just show me what you want tonight**

**So together we can breathe**   
**Wanna give you all of me**   
**Open up your optics and love me, love me, love me,**   
**When am fallin' to my knees**   
**I wanna give you all of me**   
**You don't have to take care of me, of me, of me**   
**Together we can breathe**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Love me, love me**   
**Together we can breathe**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Love me, love me**

**Addicted to the colours that your using on me**   
**Cloud above my helm are beautiful and red**   
**Blow it up**   
**Its crystal clear weather you know things**   
**Just inhale me into your world**   
**Blow it up**   
**I can be your work of art for life**   
**You just show me what you want for life**

**So together we can breathe**   
**Wanna give you all of me**   
**Open up your optics and love me, love me, love me,**   
**When I'm fallin' to my knees**   
**I wanna give you all of me**   
**You don't have to take care of me, of me, of me**   
**Together we can breathe**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Love me, love me**   
**Together we can breathe**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Love me, love me**   
**Together we can breathe**

**In and out its all I need to taste the sweet to feel complete**   
**Ohhh**   
**In and out its all I need to breathe to breathe we can breathe**

**Breathe, I wanna give you all of me**   
**Open up your optics and love me, love me, love me**   
**When I'm falling to my knees**   
**I wanna give you all of me**   
**You don't have to take care of me, of me, of me**   
**So together we can breathe**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**Ohh ohh ohh**   
**You love me you love me**   
**So together can breathe**   
**You love me, you love, you love me**   
**So together we can breathe**

 

As the music came to a close, I realized that there was more than one set of servos clapping. Opening my optics I was shocked to see that the mechs from earlier had awoken and were clapping along with Redline. Ducking my helm I realized that my stay here was going to be interesting one, if the way the flier was looking at me was anything to go by.


	9. I'm not afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess learns some new Rules and discovers something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song belong to Nicki minaj and Skylar grey Bed of lies

_Three days later_

Redline had given me the okay to leave his med-bay with the threat to either take it easy or he'll " Weld my aft to the berth." The flyer who brought me here, I learned his name was Wing, told me his mate and himself would house me in their unit 'til I was healed enough to see the Ruler of this planet, I'm not looking forward to that at all. After Wing had took me to his unit he introduced his mate. His name was Drift, I discovered that Drift was an ex-con who turned Autobot during the war. Drift kept giving me nervous looks, like he suspected I was judge him for something, which, when looking at his history as the Deceptcon Deadlock, made sense. After assuring him that I didn't care if he was a former con, he started opening up to me, which I am really glad for. Something I came to understand in the first two hours I spent with the pair, was that Wing was very **_affectionate._**  He was always trying to touch me or hug me, given my track record with fliers, I really was less than thrilled by his antics. Thankfully Drift was almost always around to stop the red and white flier for doing so, but it all still made me feel very uncomfortable. This little conflict continued for nearly three hours before Drift decided to give me a data-pad entitled _The Laws and Customs in New Crystal City_ to help me under stand why Wing was acting so touchy with me.

An hour later, I was about ready to start glitching from some of the laws here. Plenty of the laws made sense like no killing, stealing, rape, etc.. but I noticed that some of the laws revolve soul around what mech can/can't do around a femme. Such as Law #273: Never pursue a femme if her guardian is not present, Law # 190: A mate has the right to defend his/her mate in public via interfacing if it calls for it, and Law # 310: No femme may be out after curfew, if she is a mech/mate must bring her to their unit until daylight. The most useful tidbit was probably a single paragraph that gave some quick advice on what body language from a femme encouraged a mech to touch her. Rereading the data-pad I realized that femmes must either be really valued here or else smother to the point of pain. Setting down the pad  I wondered what my stay here would be like. I mean, I want to leave sometime but when that day comes will I be able to? Shaking my helm to clear that thought, I stood up and stretched out my cable to get the feeling back in them--sitting on such a lightly padded surface wasn't something I was used to. Once that was done I did a quick scan of the room, when the scan turned up nothing out of place from when I had entered, I felt ready to venture into other parts of the house. I was faintly happy that I wouldn't have to deal with Wing's hugs of death--that mech has made it his mission to cuddle the life out of me--I can't help but wonder if it's because of the song he caught me singing two days ago and not just my body language.

_~Flashback~_

 Redline was making me stay in his medbay, claiming in no few words that until my welds took I was not allowed to even think about getting of the berth. So I was staying there, and to pass the time I decided to sing, which I what I normally do. Looking back I should have chosen a different song, "Berth of lies" may not have been a wise choose given what I now know about these bots' culture.

 _Do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth, your berth of lies_  
_And I knew better, than to look in your optics_  
_They only pretend, you would be mine_  
_And you know how you made me, believe_  
_You had me caught in every web, that you weaved_  
_But do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth your berth of lies_

(Countess) 

 _You could never make optic  contact_  
_Everything you got was based off of my contacts_  
_You a fraud, but I'mma remain icon-stat_  
_Balenciaga's on my pedes with the python strap_  
_You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it_  
_You was with me way before, I hit a quarter mil' in it_  
_Put you in the crib and you ain't never pay a credit in it_  
_I was killin' it, mech you got me poppin' pills in it_  
_I told Baby hit you, I said this glitch buggin'_  
_Cause I was doing it for us, I told em frag the public_  
_Couldn't believe that I was home alone, contemplating_  
_Overdosin', no more coastin', no more toastin' over oceans_  
_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_  
_But there was something that I should've asked all along_  
_I'mma ask on the song_

 _Do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth, your berth of lies_  
_And I knew better, than to look in your optics_  
_They only pretend, you would be mine_  
_And you know how you made me, believe_  
_You had me caught in every web, that you weaved_  
_But do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth your berth of lies_

_(Countess)_

_I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my optics_  
_You'd remember our connection and be freed from the lies_  
_I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace_  
_But there was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate_  
_I just couldn't understand and I couldn't defend_  
_What we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend_  
_When the tears roll down it's like you ain't even notice em_  
_If you had a spark , I was hoping that you would've showed it some_  
_What the frag you really telling me, what you telling me_  
_I could tell you lying, get the frag out, don't yell at me_  
_I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony_  
_This ain't How To Be A Player, you ain't  Soundwave fairly_  
_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
_They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_  
_But there was something that I should've asked all along_  
_I'mma ask on the song_

_(Bridge)_

_So does she know I've been in that berth before_  
_A thousand count, and not a single threaded truth_  
_If I was just another femme_  
_Then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you_  
_There's one thing I need to know_  
_So call me, when you're not so busy just thinking of yourself_

 _Do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth, your berth of lies_  
_And I knew better, than to look in your optics_  
_They only pretend, you would be mine_  
_And you know how you made me, believe_  
_You had me caught in every web, that you weaved_  
_But do you ever think of me, when you lie?_  
_Lie down in your berth your berth of lies_

_~End flashback~_

When the song ended I heard a loud crash. Flinching, I turn towards the noise only to see Wing staring at me with a horrified look in his optics, a tray of medical supplies he was retrieving for Redline scattered around his peds. Not wanting to hear what he had to say I had rolled onto my back and went straight into recharge, though that may have also been because of the pain blocker the doctor had given me only a short time before.


	10. The World's Turning Upside-Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai Atlas decides whether or not Siren can stay in New Crystal City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title based from "The World Turned Upside-Down," an old English balot.

“Are you almost ready to go Countess?” Drift called through the beautifully carved door that lead into the room where the golden femme was supposed to be making herself presentable to go before New Crystal City’s leader, Dai Atlas. Wing had left early that morning to begin the formal meeting with the large mech who would decide the outsider femme’s ultimate fate. 

“Don’t rush me!” Came the femme’s off-servo reply. “I know how to get ready for a presentation.” She was a performer after all.

It wasn’t too much longer before Siren stepped out, twitching her digital wings in anticipation of Drift’s reaction. She turned in a slow circle, showing the mech her spotless golden frame and the perfectly magnetized accents Wing had insisted upon her using. Siren had been in the show business quite long enough to also learn how to carefully apply delicate layers of removable paint to her face, and, to her surprise and joy, Wing had presented her with some bottles that matcher her plating nicely.

Drift raised an optic ridge and smiled at The Countess’s appearance. “You…” he paused, thinking of how to word his thoughts without saying something inappropriate. “You look well and truly ready to be presented to the leader of almost any planet.” That should do, Drift said to himself. He wasn’t as good with words as Wing was, though he made up for it by not saying everything that popped into his CPU. 

“We must leave now, Dai Atlas and Wing will be waiting for us.” 

As it turned out, New Crystal City’s leader wasn’t quite ready to see Siren when she and Drift arrived at the large religious/governmental complex. Thus the pair sat in a simple antichamber as Wing fidgeted before his leader.

“You have developed a most disturbing habit of taking in outsiders in my city.” The large blue and grey flier rumbled at the young knight before him.

Wing gave a nervous chuckle. “I have?”

Dai Atlas’ red optics narrowed. “Furthermore, you ask--without fail--to keep each one.” Wing gulped. “I do not want outsiders here, nor do I want the troubles they bring to us.”

“Neither do I sir.” Wing jumped to agree. “But I am sure Siren’s presence will not incur the wrath of anyone.” He smiled winningly. The ‘unlike Drift’ went unsaid, though not unfelt as Dai Atlas glared down at him.

“Call her forward and I will decide.” At the words, Dai Atlas’ red and blue assistant slid from the room. Wing watch him go, inwardly glad that the large masked knight wouldn’t be staying for Siren’s interview. He didn’t have a real reason to be unsettled by the skilled sword mech, he just was. Wing had told Drift about it, and his bondmate had all but admitted to having the same eerie feeling. Redline just insisted they were being childish. 

It wasn’t long before the doors to the large chamber reopened, giving entrance to Siren, followed closely by Drift. Wing had to hold back a gasp. Sure, he’d found Siren to be beautiful when he’d first found her, but this… she was absolutely stunning. He would definitely need to complement her later, after Dai Atlas greed to letting her stay with Drift and himself.

Dai Atlas shifted in his seat, gaze intensifying as the golden femme drew closer. Wing hoped this was a good sign; when he’d presented Drift so long ago, Dai Atlas had acted completely uninterested with the whole thing. Wing had been hard pressed to get his leader to agree to letting the Decepticon-turned-Autobot stay. Wing really hoped this time wouldn’t be as bad.

“What is your name?” Dai Atlas demanded as soon as Siren stopped before him.

“Siren the Countess.” She replied, all confidence and self assurance.

Dai Atlas’s optics narrowed immediately. Wing gulped. “And why do you wish to remain here, Siren the Countess?” The last three words were laced with such quiet contempt that Wing and Drift instantly could tell that their leader knew that name, knew it and disliked it.

“My spacecraft was destroyed by some pirate and I got stranded here with no way to get back to Cybertron--which I am more than happy to do--and, as it turns out, I’m really not capable of surviving by myself on this wasteland of a planet.” Wing, standing behind and to the side of Dai Atlas and thus out of his range of sight, flinched; Drift, always more controlled than his bondmate, frowned. Both of them really--really--wished Siren had chosen a different tone of voice to use.

Dai Atlas growled. “As you are a femme, I can not--in good conscious--deny you the protection you are unable to provide for yourself.” He scowled down at Siren. She took a small step back, perhaps realising that she’d spoken in poor taste. “But,” the two other mechs in the room held their breaths. “I would have you know that I know what you have done on Cybertron.”

Siren tilted her helm, a look of total confusion flying over her face. “What are you-”

“I would also have Wing know,” he interrupted, “of the ways that you have disgraced and dirtied yourself and your immortal spark.”

Siren’s optics widened as Dai Atlas turned from her to Wing.

“I met this femme some years ago, when I was on Cybertron seeking new converts. It was dusk, and she was hiding in an abandoned building. Fearing that she might be in some form of danger, this is not uncommon on Cybertron as femmes are no longer protected as they should be, I approached her. However, I soon learned that the damage had already been done and she willingly agreed to it.”

Wing stepped back, golden optics flashing to where Siren stood next to Drift, as he suddenly realized what Dai Atlas was saying.

“This Siren, whom you wish to allow to stay, willingly defiled herself with a mech she was not bonded with. She has forever dirtied her spark before Primus and rusted her honor.” Dai Atlas paused.

“Hey!” Siren exclaimed. “That is totally not-” 

She was interrupted yet again as Drift all but slammed a servo over her mouth, softly begging her to “shut up, just please shut up.”

Nodding at the duly horrified expression Wing wore, Dai Atlas straightened in his seat. “Siren, you may stay in New Crystal City until such time as a way for you to return to Cybertron is found. While here, I look to Wing to insure that you follow all the rules of this sanctuary from the depravities of the outer world.” He motioned the mentioned mech to step in front of him. “You will, of course, insure that she wears the symbols befitting one of her… purity. I will have them sent to your home before the day is through.”

With that, Dai Atlas dismissed the three, having not once even looked at Drift. Their return home was silent and stressed. 

Redline was waiting for them just inside the front door. The doctor was off shift and anxious to know how the meeting had gone. “Well,” he asked, “did he let her stay?” He had grown rather fond of the young singer after her prolonged stay under his watch, even if her choice of music wasn’t really to his liking.

“Yeah. She can stay.” Drift’s tone, Wing’s troubled optics, and the fact that Siren almost ran into her room without a single word, left Redline with the sinking feeling that things hadn’t really gone as well as hoped for. But now just wasn’t the time to ask more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this didn't offend any Dai Atlas fans. I've never read the comics and thus have no idea what he's like. 
> 
> If this seemed really harsh to you, I was basically going off of what I read in "The Scarlet Letter" and some random things I know about old cultures.
> 
> If anyone thinks more tags should be added, please let us know!
> 
> LG


	11. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess needs some cheering up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save me belongs to Nicki Minaj

How _**dare**  _Dai Atlas judge me for something he knows nothing about! I was seething after my meeting with him. As soon as we got back to the unit, I fled to my room to be alone for a while. Tearing off the accessories I threw them as far away from me as I could get, without throwing the damn things out the window. Lying down on my berth, I tried to not let what Dai Atlas said about me--as a Singer one must be able to handle lies and harassment from fans and reporters)--get to me. But what he said just wouldn't go away, curling up into ball I just let my tears fall, I had always regretted what had happened that day. 

-Flashback-

_It was the day after I discovered that Razorwind, my future mate, was nothing more than a lying cheating glitch. I was wondering around after nearly drinking myself into a coma; I just didn't understand, he was supposed to be the one. This had went on for awhile, me wondering if it was my fault for what happened, I just wanted to forget even if it was for a little while. I so deep in thought I didn't notice a mech in front of me till I nearly ran into him. Snapping out of it, I apologize and was going to leave when he stop me, asking if I was alright. When he asked it was like a dam broke, I just spilled everything that happened to him,  a complete stranger. He just listened quietly to me and after I finish he had ask me for my name. After telling him it was Sirensong , he told me his name which was Jazz. His next question had threw me for a loop. He asked me if I wanted help forgetting Razorwind, after thinking about it for a klick I agreed to go with him. We arriving at his unit and one thing lead to another and I ended up interfacing with him.  After several hours of facing, I remember that I had a photo shot later that orn. Bidding Jazz goodbye after thanking him for his help I was on my way home when I met HIM -Dai Atlas._

_-End Flashback-_

I would never forget the look he had given me. There was a knock on the door, it was so sudden that I jumped having been reflecting my past. Sighing, I got up and answered it. The door slid back to reveal Wing shuffling his feet and refusing to meet my optics.

"What do you want," I asked tiredly.  

Wing jumped after I spoke and, looking rather embarrassed, spoke. "Hey, please don't take what Dai Atlas said to spark, he wasn't trying to be rude, he just.... Needs some... Tact?"

That sounded like a question but I decided to spare him, it wasn't his fault that New Crystal City's leader was a complete aft-hole. After assuring him with a fake smile and tone that I was fine and just wanted to be alone, I closed the door and slide down it. Laughing humorlessly, I realized this whole fragging situation reminded me of one of my very first songs that I came up with.  Since I was in such a bad mood, I went through my song log to see if I still had that song on it. When I found it I was a little more than surprise--it's that old. Selecting it I started to sing, unaware that Wing had never left my door. 

_**(Countess)** _

**I drove for miles just to**  
**Find you**  
**And find myself**  
**All these screams**  
**All these voices in my**  
**Helm**  
**You gave me strength**  
**Gave me hope**  
**For a lifetime**  
**I never was satisfied**

_**(Chorus)** _

**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Sweetspark I can feel myself**  
**Givin' up, Giving' up**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Baby I can feel myself**

**Givin' up, Givin' up,Givin' up**

**_(Countess)_ **

**It's not your fault                                     I'm a glitch**  
**I'm a monster**  
**Yes I'm a beast**  
**And I feast when I**  
**Conquer**  
**But I'm alone**  
**On my throne**  
**All these riches**  
**I came this way**  
**All this way**  
**Just to say  ay**

**_(Chorus)_ **

**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Sweetspark I can feel myself**  
**Givin' up, Giving' up**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Baby I can feel myself**

**Givin' up, Givin' up,Givin' up**

_**(Countess)** _

**I'm givin' up sweetspark**

**(Feels like I've been driving for miles)**  
**I'm givin' up sweetspark**  
**(And I can't seem to silences these voices in my helm)**  
  
**This time won't you save me**  
**(Please save me)**  
**This time won't you save me**  
**(Please save me)**

**_(Chorus)_ **

**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Sweetspark I can feel myself**  
**Givin' up, Giving' up**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**This time won't you save**  
**Me**  
**Baby I can feel myself**

**Givin' up, Givin' up,Givin' up**

 

After I finished singing, I realized just how tired I was. Today was just so awful I figured going to sleep was my best bet. As I got in my berth and settled down for the night,  I didn't heard the soft sobs coming from my door. 


	12. Pick a Star on the Dark Horizon and Follow the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift tries to talk with Siren, there isn't much talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Just as a heads up, there is some crude language in this chapter. Sorry, I couldn't help it.

“Siren?” Drift tapped lightly on the door. “May I please come in?” He kept his voice gentle. 

 

“I *hic* I guess *hic*.” The reply was interrupted by the sound of a vocalizer on the verge stalling. 

 

The mech gently slid the door open, stepping into the dim room. Siren lay on her berth, arms thrown over her face, trying to block out the bizarre world he’d been trapped in. Drift settled on the berth next to her, optics trailing over the abrasion left by trying to remove temporary ornaments way too quickly; the plating over his spark case twinged with empathy. He knew the pain left behind very well. Hopefully she would not be as rash as he had been and not constantly be ripping off the ornaments that Dai Atlas would be sending soon. Redline would not be thrilled with having to repair that kind of damage again.

 

“I think we should talk about-”

 

“No.” Siren cut him off, twisting away until all he could see was her golden back. “I don’t need to talk.” It was her life, she didn’t need to explain any of it to anyone, especially not some member of this archaic society who really had no idea what she had gone though--even if he was a Cybertronian.    

 

“Listen Siren,” he pressed the palm of one of his servos to her back, rubbing in a slow, half-moon ark. “It’s going to be hard, I know--believe me I know. Not many can understand or sympathise with what you’ve gone through in life; you’re only going to make it worse by keeping everything locked up inside.”

 

“Oh yeah?!” The femme sat up with a snarl, turning to face her white and red visitor, anger clear in her optics. “And you can, can you?” She pointed a shaking finger at Drift’s chest. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be used by someone you cared about and who should have cared for you!?”

 

Drift’s blue gaze turned down to stare into his lap where his servos rested. 

 

_ “Gear! Gear, I got it!” Drift slid into the filthy alley, nearly falling in a puddle of slime. In his servo was clinched a green cylinder of bright fluid. _

 

_ “Let me see it, let me see it!” Gear demanded, grabbing at the younger mech’s dirty servos with his equally grimy pair. Drift quickly uncurled his fist, optics almost white with his excitement to prove to his companion just how great of a snatcher he was becoming. The two of them stared at the glowing liquid for a long moment. _

 

_ “Do you realize how much this is worth?” Gear took the container out of Drift’s thin servos. _

 

_ “Yeah!” Drift’s young voice rang out with excitement. “There’s enough to keep us blitzed for weeks!” He reached out, wanting to take his catch back. “Let’s use some now.” He was almost begging. _

 

_ Gear’s jerked the boosters out of the smaller mech’s reach with a snarl. “Stop it.” He ordered. “There’re more important things than getting blitzed to kingdom come!” _

 

_ The younger mech paused, face scrunched up in thought. “Umm, like what?” What could possibly be better than boosting away reality? _

 

_ “You’re so dense sometimes Drift.” Gear rolled his red optics. “This booster’s worth enough shanix to get a bot out of the gutters and into a good life. No more running from enforcers, dodging organ robbers, hidin’ from gangs. A mech could be totally free!” He grinned, keeping a tight hold on Drift’s find. _

 

_ “But we’d do it together, right?” Drift may not have been the smartest mech around, he spent too much time trying to get boosted out of his processor for that, but he was getting a fairly simple picture of the world Gear was talking about. “We’re partners right?” _

 

_ Gear laid his unoccupied servo on Drift’s shoulder. “We have had some great times together buddy… But we all know how life works down here.” With that, he twisted his hold to Drift’s neck, and before the other mech could scramble away, slammed him head first into an alley wall. _

 

Siren pushed her open servo against Drift’s chest plate angrily. “How could you have any flicker of an understanding of what it’s like to be treated like gutter trash: uncared for and thrown out?” Her voice rose with her tempor.

 

Drift wrapped his strong arms around her. Hugging her as she slammed her servo against his armor.

 

_ “That wasn’t even worth three shanix.” Drift was unceremoniously shoved from the padded berth and onto the cold, hard, floor. His lower plating soon followed with a clank before skidding across the room. “I know drones that can frag better than that, slut.” The red and gold mech--they hadn’t even exchanged names--leered down from above him. _

 

_ Drift tried to stifle a moan as he rose to his servos and knees and gingerly crawled about for his scattered plating. What in the pit did this mech think a good frag was? He’d been going at Drift for the past hour at such a pace that the smaller mech could hardly find breath enough to beg him to stop. He could feel the mech’s gaze on him the whole time he was fumbling to retrieve his plating. _

 

_ “At least you’ve got your looks going for you.” The large mech mused from his spot on the berth, optics fixed on the lower half of the much younger mech’s frame. If I didn’t know how pathetic you are in the berth, that aft of your’s could convince me to drag you back into my berth, hoe.”  _

 

_ Drift really didn’t want that, he was far too sore for another round. More than that, the mech had only paid for an hour. So he just sat on the floor and slowly, painfully, began reattaching his plating. He didn’t even falter when the mech stood, moving to a spot where he had a better view of Drift’s exposed array. He just wanted done with it all and to be on his way back to the shabby room he was renting.  _

 

_ He was still fumbling with the last latches on his modesty plating when he was quite literally kicked out of the room and onto the patio beyond with the sneering order to ‘get lost someplace you’ll never be found in.’ _

 

“You have no idea what I went through.” Siren was now crying as she leaned against Drift. “And then to be condemned for things beyond my control… it’s horrible, and no one in this whole slagging city can understand because you’ve all created this perfect little bubble that-that can’t process that the universe isn’t black and white!” She broke down crying again, hiding her face in Drift’s shoulder, as if hiding could free her from the her own feelings.

 

Dift just held her, rubbing her back and telling her to vent and that she’d survived so much already, she couldn’t let this concure her. Words Wing had told him in a similar situation. He wished he could tell the distraught femme that, yes, he knew what it was like, he understood what she was going through and would go through because of the city’s fragging idealistic laws. More than any of that, he wanted her to know that it wouldn’t last forever. She could go back to Cybertron some day, sure, but even in New Crystal City she could be accepted and her past mostly forgotten--though Dia Atlas would never let it go.

  
With help from her friends, even if they’d known each other for only a short time, Siren was going to make it through the refiner's fire that was nearing and emerge the better femme because of it  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Wing in this chapter. :(
> 
> Feed back is always loved! Constructive criticizem is loved even more as it is the best way to improve writing skills.


	13. Love, You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Wing have some together time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to Lunabee24 who wrote basically this whole chapter ('cause Mewnekoice12 and I are no got at smut)! You can find this amazing person on DeviantArt.com by following this : http://lunabee24.deviantart.com/
> 
> One last 'thanks a ba-gillion' to Lunabee24.

Wing paced restlessly around and around in his room, Dia Atlas’ words repeating over and over in his mind. ‘Disgraced,’ his leader had told him, ‘dirtied’ in spark and frame. Surely, he chewed on his lip, surely Siren had a reason for what she had done that he didn’t know about. But still, all his life he’d been told that what she’d done was evil and an abomination. Wing just couldn’t reconcile this with a sweet and beautiful femme he’d rescued from the planet’s surface. Stopping by Drift and his desk, the flier picked up a cube of high-grade he’d left there that morning and gulped it down as he stared out a window. 

New Crystal City’s holographically projected sun was disappearing beyond rooftops and stars began to appear as the city slowly darkened. It had been a long time since Wing thought about how different the universe must be outside of this little safe-haven, hidden away on a barren planet. He knew most of what Drift had done--what had been done to him--before the Cybertronian found his way here. Drift told him about the horrid war and atrocities committed by both sides. For some reason, none of that had ever affected him like this before. Perhaps because the war was so far removed from himself he hadn’t been so disturbed by it. Perhaps because Drift had almost matched picture-perfect with his idea of what a lost and struggling spark looked like Wing hadn’t gone through the same level of confusion that he was feeling right now.

Siren was an amazing femme. She was kind and smart, and above all, didn’t seem the kind of bot who would do what Dia Atlas claimed she had. Wing knew the city’s leader would never lie about that sort of thing, but he just couldn’t get what he’d heard today to line up with what he’d seen since the golden pixy-winged femme had woken up in Redline’s exam room.

The sound of the bedroom door sliding open brought Wing back from his thoughts. 

Drift walked in, shoulders hunched ever so slightly, optics dark. He strode past his bondmate without a word, grabbed a container of high-grade from a off the top of the desk, poured a cube and practically flopped into the desk’s chair. He downed most of the drink before looking up at Wing.

“You had better not start treating Siren any differently because of what Dia Atlas said.” The white and red Cybertronian almost snarled the words, reaching to refill his cube.

Wing took a step back. “What kind of mech do you take me for?” He was genuinely hurt by the harsh words. 

Drift set his now half full cube aside. Lowering his helm, he began rubbing his temples. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I was talking with Siren earlier and, uh, remembered some not-so-great things. Forget what I said, you’d never do something like that. I’m just not in a very good head-space right now.” He put his face in his servos and sighed, trying to let what happened go.

“Drift.” Wing moved over to the sitting mech, placing a servo on his slightly trembling shoulder. “Drift, look at me.” He was concerned, his partner hadn’t been like this in a while. “Do you need to talk about it? Should I comm Redline?” He asked.

Blue optics met gold. Drift shook his helm, finials twitching. “No. No, you don’t need the bother. I’ll be fine it a little bit. And Redline’s already come once today, he shouldn’t have to come again.” Seeing the doubt in Wing’s optics, Drift raised a servo and brushed it against his cheek. “Really, I’ll be fine. Especially with you here.” He pulled his bonded down into a chaste kiss.

Wing smiled: Drift seemed to be doing better already. “Perhaps we should go to berth.” He suggested. “It’s been a long, trying day.”

“I don’t really want to recharge yet.” Drift looked away. “I don’t want to… dream.”

“Well,” Wing pulled Drift’s helm back to facing him. “Berths are good for much more than recharging.” He smiled, then leaned in for another kiss.

Drift easily caught onto the innuendo oozing from that statement, and pulled him in closer so that he could angle Wing’s helm in such a way that he was able to nip at his bottom lip until his bondmate opened up and allowed him to slide his glossa inside. He kissed Wing hungrily, the frustration over what happened with Siren getting the better of him. He didn’t want to think about his past, or what was going to happen to Siren. He just wanted to focus on his bonded for now…

A loud clang was heard as he allowed his armor to fall to the floor, leaving him bare for his bondmate. He deepened the kiss for a moment, twining their glossas together as he grabbed Wing’s servo and brought it down to his straining spike. He pulled away, venting harshly and made him grasp and stroke it. 

Wing complied with the silent demand and stroked up and down his mate’s shaft, tightening his grip until Drift’s helm fell back against the wall and he moaned quietly. “Just relax… I’ll take good care of you Love…” He leaned down and carefully flicked his glossa over the tip of Drift’s spike, reveling in the slightly louder moan that his bonded gifted him with. A servo came to rest on the back of his helm and pushed down so that he had to open wide and engulf as much of his bonded’s thick spike as he was able to.

Drift let out a grunt at the warm wetness enveloping his length. He stroked the back of his mate’s helm as he started bobbing up and down, his glossa twining around his length and lapping at it with each descent of his helm. It was just enough to keep his frame taut with pleasure, but Wing was purposefully holding back so as not to bring him to overload. Drift grunted and pushed down on his helm to urge him to move faster, but Wing stopped and held his position about halfway down, suckling the tip but not doing anything else. 

“Wing… don’t tease me right now…” 

Wing released his mate with a pop, standing and backing towards the berth as he allowed his armor to fall off. “Teasing is half the fun Love.” He chuckled as he turned and crawled onto the berth, giving Drift a good look at his aft and valve. 

Drift growled and stood to crawl up on top of his mate, who laid down and spread his legs so they could come flush together. He leaned down and kissed Wing chastely again. “Open your spark chamber.” He demanded after pulling back. 

Wing licked his lips and retracted his chest plates so that his spark chamber was accessible. By now he was highly aroused himself, he wanted to pin his bonded down and just get to it, but right now Drift needed to feel like he had control. So he laid there and shuddered when his bondmate carefully stroked his essence. He arched with a moan, his valve opening brushing against his mate’s spike. 

A shuddering moan escaped Drift when this happened, and he started rubbing his spike against Wing’s opening repeatedly. Lubricant started pooling outside of it faster, and it only came faster when he grabbed his bondmate’s spike and started stroking it in time with each thrust of his hips. He smirked and squeezed Wing’s spike until his bonded whimpered and thrust his hips back. 

“Should I keep teasing you Wing? Or should I give us both what we want?” As he spoke he gave a harsh stroke to Wing’s spike.

It had him groaning as he spread his legs wider and gyrated his hips upward. “Please…” 

Without wasting another second Drift plunged his spike into his bondmate’s valve, ripping a loud cry from the mech pinned beneath him. He quickly slammed their chassis together so their sparks could merge, and he stiffened at the powerful influx of sensations that came rushing forth as their very life essence melded together.

He reared back a bit and started pounding into him without delay, feeling those tight, wet walls massaging his length and wanting nothing more than to keep feeling it. His servos locked on Wing’s thighs, squeezing and yanking them up in time with each frenzied thrust of his hips. He threw his helm back and moaned loudly, frame sparking as their interfaces kept slamming back together. 

Wing grabbed his mate’s helm and yanked it down again so he could slam their lips together, his legs coming up to clamp around Drift’s waist, forcing him to let go and grasp at his aft instead. He moaned into his mate’s mouth every time his spike slammed back down into his valve and sent a shockwave through his sensors. The merge heightened the sensations that both were feeling, making them hypersensitive to every single movement. 

This was just what they both needed… 

The pure, unadulterated pleasure that came with merging with each other… 

It washed away every doubt and insecurity… if only for a few moments…

They both writhed together, Drift driving into his mate and stroking his spike to heighten his own pleasure, and Wing letting him have the control he so desperately needed. Sparks continuously rained down from both of their frame, increasing in intensity as they both raced towards the mind-blowing climax each sought. 

Drift felt his climax approaching and sped up, pounding into Wing with enough force to shake the berth they were laying on. He reveled in the way his mate arched and tensed as the pleasure started overwhelming him as well, his walls fluctuating and massaging his length and in doing so drawing his own overload closer. 

He hunched over and pressed their fore-helms together as it peaked, panting harshly and staring into his mate’s optics. “I love you Wing…” 

Wing smiled lovingly as his valve started clenching. “I love you too Drift.” 

They pressed their lips together as their overloads finally hit, crying out into each other’s mouths as Wing’s valve clenched down on Drift’s spike and ripped his own overload from him as well, warmth filling him as his mate’s transfluid filled him to the hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Stand By You by Rachel Platten. Awesome song, I think it goes well with this story. http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rachelplatten/standbyyou.html
> 
> LG


	14. IN THE EYYYEEE OF THE TIGER-BOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess refuses to back down and let her Misery rule her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fun play the eye of the Tiger song while reading this

I sighed for the millionth time, this was getting ridiculous: I haven't left my room since Drift came to talk to me, which was 3 days ago. In that time Wing had delivered the symbols, a medium sized A, that would attach to my armor for when I need to go out.  I could tell that my behavior--refusing to leave for  _anything_ including energon--was making Wing worried for my health. Both Wing and Drift had tried multiple times to get me out of the room with no success. Getting up from my berth I made my way to a mirror that was in front of a vanity I had requested earlier during my stay, looking into the mirror I saw only a shadow staring back at me. I scowled, this wasn't me. The femme looking back at me wasn't who I strove to be. So what if Dai Atlas made me wear that symbol of  _immorality_? I would wear it with style and grace and not give a frag what anybot has to say of the matter. Processor made up I went to the wash racks to get clean up. I had work to do.

_*Time Skip* After wash racks_

Stepping out of the racks with my frame cleaner then the day I was onlined, I strode toward the pile of ugly grey symbols. Staring at them an idea came to me. See Dai Atlas said that I had to wear the symbol, but he didn't say that I couldn't accessorize them. Looking through my subspace for the kit I kept in cases like this when I need extra or emergency accessories. Bringing the kit out I started the long process of changing the A's to something more acceptable for my frame.

Hours later, I had finally finished spicing up the A's. Standing up my back struts made a loud popping sound from disuse. My HUD alerted me to my alarmingly low energy levels, so I walked to the door and was going to open it when I froze. My thoughts were betraying me. I felt awful for all the things I said to Drift, then my mind turned towards later that same night when I heard them interfacing. From the sounds of it Wing was receiving and Drift was really giving it to him hard.

Ugh, my mind just kept trying to show me what I might feel like caught up between the two. Shaking my helm to erase those thoughts, I opened the door and stepped out of my room for the first time since coming back from Dai Atlas meeting. Walking toward the kitchen with a smile, I just happen to miss both Drift and Wing gasping at me from there spot in the living room. Taking two cubes of energon and adding some copper flakes to them. I took a seat at the table in the living room drinking my energon and ignoring both Drift and Wing. Until one or the other talks to me, I was just going to sit here and drink.

I was on the second cube when Drift spoke up. "Um, Hey Siren I see your feeling...better?"

Sending him an amused look I answered. "Oh I feel just fine. Don't worry bout me Love. What happen won't kill me." I said smirking at him. "See, after thinking for awhile I realized that this whole situation reminded me of a song I haven't sang in a long time."

Drift gave me a sidelong look and then turned toward Wing to see what he thought; Wing wasn't paying him any attention, he was looking straight at me with a curious and slightly heated look that had my insides doing highly naughty things. Looking back at Drift I saw he was giving the same if not more heated look that Wing was giving me. Flushing slightly I asked them If they wanted to hear the song. Nodding at me while still giving me that look, I searched through my list till I found the song.

**_(Countess)Music starts_ **

_**Yo I could’ve been had fame** _  
_**Jumps shot with a stupid aft aim** _  
_**Cause you couldn’t around the designated name** _  
_**So my crossover wins the last game** _  
_**And it’s ill, right** _  
_**Switched up the flow, but it’s still right** _  
_**Throw back to that, yea I still might** _  
_**I’mma just do me, when it feel right uh** _  
_**You can bring it any day** _  
_**Natural Bad Aft, NBA** _  
_**That’s my initials** _  
_**That’s why official** _  
_**Don’t blow the whistle** _  
_**Bang Bang the pistol** _  
_**And I’m and I’m bossy** _  
_**Can’t keep these glitches up off me** _  
_**Damn the floor nasty, coffee** _  
_**Don’t treat me like the poke and cost me** _

**_(Chorus)_ **

**_Yea this is my last chance ohhh, last chance ohhh_ **

**_Yea this is my last chance, then shoot_  
** **I’m ready to shoot**  
**I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready, I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready, I’m ready to shooooot**  
**I’m ready to shoot**

**_(Countess)_**

**_I get it in though_  
** **No sexual innuendo**  
**Nobody that I can just depend on**  
**Until I touchdown in the end zone**  
**And then they come out like roaches**  
**P-P-Peck it away like vultures**  
**But little did they know**  
**Distribute the payroll**  
**Pick up the album, pick up the single**  
**Sadly, I’m so business savvy**  
**Similar protocol but the templates vary**  
**Never been like me and never been like this**  
**My flows are crisis they scream in high pitch**  
**Uh gun cock, pause**  
**And I’m well aware of the gun laws**  
**Telling ‘em that I’m running for the top force**  
**Headed-to-the-top dot**

**[Chorus]**

**Yea this is my last chance ohhh, last chance ohhh  
** **Yea this is my last chance, then shoot**  
**I’m ready to shoot**  
**I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready, I’m ready to shoot (ready to shoot)**  
**I’m ready, I’m ready to shooooot**  
**I’m ready to shoot**

**(Countess)**

**All the days of my life I have been waiting for this time  
** **Could you believe now it’s right before my optics**  
**Anybody trying to stop me better not frag with me this time**  
**Shoot, I’m ready to shoot into the sky**

 **[Chorus]  
Yea this is my last chance ohhh, last chance ohhh**  
**Yea this is my last chance, then shoot**  
**I’m ready to shoot**  
  
**Only one chance one bullet in the gun**  
**This is my life and I only got one yea**  
**The safety’s off and I put on stun**  
**Ohh stick ‘em up, stick ‘em up**  
**Ready to shoot**  
  
**Only one chance one bullet in the gun**  
**This is my life and I only got one yea**  
**The safety’s off and I put it on stun**  
**OH stick ‘em up, stick ‘em up**  
  
**This is my life and I only got one yea**  
**The safety’s off and I put it on stun**  
**Get ready**  
**I’m ready to shoot**

***Song ends***

Wing looked a little slack jawed after I finished and Drift was still staring at me but the _Look_ had gotten even more heated then I thought it could. Deciding to make a retreat back to my room before something happens that I might not stop if i'm reading there optics right. With the sounds of there interfacing still clear in my audios, I needed to leave... NOW. Standing up and disposing of my cubes I excused my self from the room and went back to my berth room.

Drift's POV

After Siren left I couldn't get the image of her frame and her singing out of my helm and looking at Wing I saw he had the similar problem, and feeling some of his thoughts across our bond focusing on Siren and what we want to do to her. Sighing, I looked back to Wing and spoke what both of us was thinking," We NEED to court her, I've never had my spark call out to another since I met you," Wing nodded to me but I could tell he was still focus on that song he heard her singing a couple days ago I think it was called " Save Me". Well we will Save her from herself and Dai Atlas idiocy.


	15. Piece By Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter explains a little of Countess pass from sparkling up, and a couple pf months have past from the last chapter so you'll see some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piece by piece is Kelly Carkson Title  
> The songs used are Brainwash by Simon curtis and Wanna Go by Nikki flores ft. K.O the legend

It's been three months since my little shut down and revelation, since then I've been out to the city and let me tell you at first it was exactly how I imagined it would be, when bots show the A on my armor I was subjected to harsh comments and dirty looks, but as time with on bots wanted to know exactly what happened that required me to wear the symbol. So I told bots my story from meeting **_RazorWind_ ** to leaving him after he cheated on me,after I explained why I had the A's more and more bots began to believe that the A's were unfair and that I shouldn't have to wear them. It got to the point where Dai Atlas called another meeting with me, smirking I thought back to that meeting it was one I would never forget.

_**~Flashback~** _

_**Dai Atlas hade called for another meeting, and after our last meeting I was less then pleased to go  back but Wing had cornered me and stared at me with such a spark-broken look that I couldn't say no, or any of the other things I wanted to say, so I gave In and agree to meet with him that same orn once drift came back from wherever he was. Once Drift came back, we all went to go see Dai atlas once we got there Dai atlas had me sit and sent Drift and Wing out, they both sent me worried looks but left anyway. Once they left Dai atlas turned towards me and told me how bots have been asking my symbols removal, when he question them they told the same thing to him that I told them . After he finished explaining Dai had a crossed look on his face but he also looked strangely resigned, when I asked what he called me for he explained how he was removing my punishment in light of these new facts about my past. Grinning I happily handed the A's over and grinned even wider when he saw what I did to the A's.** _

_**~Flashback Ends~** _

 It's been two days since then and I made a discovery, Wings Creation Day is tomorrow. When I found that out I promptly flipped out and nearly attacked Drift for not telling me sooner. After I calmed down I begged Drift to let me be in charged of the music/entertainment, he agreed on the condition that I teach him a song to sing for Wing. I smirked this as going to be fun, Drift started to look worried when I started grinning. He should be scared: this is no joke. I've been driving Drift into the ground since yesterday after he asked for my help, every time he complained I asked him if he wanted to do this alone he was welcome to. After that he didn't say another word. 

*Time-skip*

Today was Wing's Creation Day, so after I woke up I kicked both Drift and Wing out, comming Drift to keep Wing busy while I set up everything at the city hall. It took me nearly three hours to fix the city hall up for Wing. Thank Primus I had help; nearly all of Wing's friends were here along with Wings sire and carrier who I found out were Dai Atals and Axe--that had shocked me to say the least. Shaking my helm as I got a message from Drift, he was on his way back with Wing, so I turned to face the bots here." Okay Listen up There on the way here so places everyone." I address them. As everyone went to there hiding spots, I sighed (I really hope he loves this). I quickly turned off the lights and hid with everyone, we were only hiding for two klick when voices were heard coming toward the room. 

**Wing's POV**

After Countess kicked us out of the unit, Drift and I have been wondering around for hours, during that time I've noticed that Drift seemed to be hiding something from me but no matter how much I begged he would not tell me what he was hiding, I also got the feeling that I was forgetting something. We were now on our way to the city hall for some reason, as we approached the room where meetings were held Drift suddenly closed his hands over my optics. "Drift what are you doing?" I stuttered to him as I heard him opened the door , he didn't answer but push me into the room, once we were in he took his hands off my optics but the room was pitch black, frowning I turned to Drift to ask him why we were there when suddenly  **" SURPRISE! HAPPY CREATION DAY!"**

**Countess POV**

**" SURPRISE! HAPPY CREATION DAY!"** We all shouted, poor Wing looked like he going to have a Spark-attack. After he got over his shock, he started to grin and give out hugs to everybody. Smiling I spoke up. "Now lets get this party started! But first, Wing, Drift has something for you." Motioning to Drift, I handed him the microphone I was using and stepped back so he could speak to Wing. He looked nervous and rightly so, but he swallowed and started speaking. "Wing I just wanna Thank you for all you did and showing me a life worth living. So this is for you." Nodding toward me I smirked and Started up the song that Drift needed help with. Once we came up with I called it _**"Brainwashed".**_

_**(DRIFT)** _

**The villains and the heroes are merging**  
**Everything is blurry**  
**Time is standing still**  
**The sky is switching with the ground**  
**my world is turning upside-down**  
**My sense of judgement seems to be compromised**  
**You're too strong to be denied**

**_(Chorus)_ **

**Ooh I'm brainwashed, captivated by the fame**  
  
**Oh it's taking over me now**  
**Mighty baby, untamed lover**  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed**  
**Double - oh who, seven digits**  
**Connect me to you, Sweet Center**  
**Baby-baby, take me with you**  
  
**Brainwash, brainwash**

**_Brainwash, brainwash  
_ **

**_(DRIFT)_ **

**You're speaking, it's so clear**  
  
**But all the words are hard to hear**  
**And I think I kind of like it that way**  
  
**Mirror mirror on the wall**  
**Says you'll catch me when I fall**  
  
**I've always been the hunter**  
**Not the other way**  
  
**Then why do I feel like the prey?**

**(CHORUS)**

**Ooh I'm brainwashed, captivated by the fame**  
  
**Oh it's taking over me now**  
**Mighty baby, untamed lover**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed**  
**Double - oh who, seven digits**  
  
**Connect me to you, Sweet Center**  
**Baby-baby, take me with you**  
  
**Brainwash, brainwash**  
**Brainwash, brainwash**

_**(DRIFT)** _

**I saw this coming, but I did nothing**  
  
**I saw this (I saw this)**  
**I want this (I want this)**  
  
**Found out how to make it now**  
  
**Take me over, take a vow**  
**What you're waiting for?**  
  
**What you're waiting for?**  
**Take me over now**

_**(CHORUS)** _

**Ooh I'm brainwashed, captivated by the fame**  
  
**Oh it's taking over me now**  
**Mighty baby, untamed lover**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed**  
**Double - oh who, seven digits**  
  
**Connect me to you, Sweet Center**  
**Baby-baby, take me with you**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed, captivated by the fame**  
  
**Oh it's taking over me now**  
**Mighty baby, untamed lover**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed**  
**Double - oh who, seven digits**  
  
**Connect me to you, Sweet Center**  
**Baby-baby, take me with you**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed, captivated by the fame**  
  
**Oh it's taking over me now**  
**Mighty baby, untamed lover**  
  
**Ooh I'm brainwashed**  
**Double - oh who, seven digits**  
  
**Connect me to you, Sweet Center**  
**Baby-baby, take me with you**  
  
**Brainwash(captivated by fame), brainwash(Mighty baby, untamed lover)**  
**Brainwash(Double - oh who, seven digits), brainwash(Baby-baby, take me with you)**  
**~End SONG~**

Drift took a breath and and smiled to Wing, after that he spoke. "The next song is with both me and Countess called 'Wanna Go.'" I started up the next song and step up with Drift and started dancing.

**(Countess)**

**I wanna go... with you to the end**

**I wanna know... that you're here to the end**  
**To the end**

**(Drift)**

**Yeah, until the sun burns out, uh**  
**Until the wheels fall off, yeah**  
**And even if I go broke, then**  
**I'm lovin you at all costs**  
**You're on my mind, mind**  
**It's like your face is all**  
**That I see mech all the time, time**  
**I swear your love is all that I need**

**Wherever I go, you're right there with me**  
**You're my piece of mind, you're like therapy**  
**When we're face to face, it's like clarity**  
**You're the only sight that I care to see**  
**It's only you and me and we out for the evening**  
**On that jet plane and we thinking 'bout leaving**  
**Headed over seas, on that red eye flight**  
**We gon' set it off right, we gon' set it off right, right**

**Tell me what you like**  
**Where you wanna go**  
**Where you wanna go**  
**Where you wanna go**

**(Countess)**

**I wanna go... with you to the end**  
**I wanna know... that you're here to the end**  
**To the end**

**(Drift)**  

**It's Iondon then venice**  
**Hold up you, know we ain't finished**  
**Makin' love across the whole world**  
**We breaking records like we in guinness**  
**It's miami, ibiza**  
**The leaning tower of pisa**  
**Talking international shopping sprees**  
**Just put it all on my visa**

**Wherever I go you're right there with me**  
**You're my piece of mind, youre like therapy**  
**When we're face to face, it's like clarity**  
**You're the only sight that I care to see**  
**It's only you and me and we out for the evening**  
**On that jet plane and we thinking 'bout leaving**  
**Headed over seas, on that red eye flight**  
**We gon' set it off right, we gon' set it off right, right**

**Tell me what you like, where you wanna go**  
**We could have some fun, baby let me know**  
**Tell me what you like**  
**Where you wanna go**  
**Where you wanna go**  
**Where you wanna go**

**(Countess)**

**I wanna go... with you to the end**  
**I wanna know... that you're here to the end**  
**To the end**

**I wanna go... with you to the end**  
**I wanna know... that you're here to the end**  
**To the end**

**(Drift)(Countess)**

**Tell me what you like where you wanna go (I wanna go with you)**  
**We could have some fun baby let me know (you'll be my baby)**  
**tell me what you like where you wanna go (I wanna go with you)**  
**Where you wanna go(You)**  
**Where you wanna go(You)**  
 **You**

**Til the end**

**~Song Ends~**

After the song ended Wing came up and gave both me and Drift a hug for the gift. The rest of the night was a blurr, with lots of dancing, hugs, and just having a good time. But after about three hours I started to feel weird, so walking to Drift I told him I was heading home cause I wasn't feeling well he gave me a worried look but allowed me to leave, it wasn't till after I got to the unit we shared that I realized what was wrong with me.

_I had started my fragging **HEAT CYCLE.** This could be a problem was my last thoughts as I ran to my room and barricaded myself in._

__


	16. Oh Slag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countess heat cycle hits and we see some revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marching on is by Krewlla

Siren paced around her room, feeling sick. What was she to do? Although she’d gone through heat cycles before, they’d always happened while she was at home, where she could dismiss most of her staff and just live through with some high great, cold showers, and the odd fantasy. But here? Here she was living very close quarters with two mechs. Two very handsome mechs. Two very handsome mechs who were happily bonded with each other. And although they were both super kind to her, Siren doubted it be good in the long run if she enticed one of them to her with the pheromones she’d start producing soon.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a gurgle from her main fuel tank. Ugh. She’d almost forgotten that heightened state of awareness a heat cycle put her in would have these effects too. She was going to have to consume more energon to keep up with the high she’d be running on for the duration of her cycle. Added on that, she would need very little recharge and find it hard to not be doing something.  
  
With a groan she left her room, making the trek out into the kitchen where the energon and additives were kept. Snatching a cube from the cooler, Siren crumbled some californium on the top before taking a swig, hoping it would calm her nerves and tank. Given what her frame was craving, the taste wasn’t all that great, but at least it was something.  
  
Leaning against the counter, she unconsciously began rubbing the inside of a leg up and down along the corner. When would Drift and Wing get home? She’d planned the jet’s creation day celebration to end a bit before midnight, and a glance at the wall clock told her they still had a few hours to go. If she went to her room now, would she be able to avoid the pair until the morning, and figure out a tactful way to tell them what she was going through?  
  
Finishing her meal, Siren tossed the cube and headed back toward the sleeping quarters. On impulse, she stopped in front of Drift and Wing’s door. Sliding it away, she stepped in and found herself instantly assaulted by the smell of mech. Hot mech, clean mech, dirty mech, angry mech, happy mech, it all came at her with a rush. Her interface panel lit up almost instantly: sending her ping after ping, demanding to be opened.  
  
Siren took a deep breath, catching a whiff of transfluid. Her panel almost popped open of its own accord as she remembered that night when she’d lain in her berth and heard the two mechs she lived with really going at it in this room. She imagined what it would look like, Drift pinning Wing down and fragging him so hard that they bounced. Then the golden singer couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if she were in Wing’s place, with the sword mech taking her hard and fast.  
  
A cool breeze pulled her from the thoughts. Looking down, she realized her modesty panel was no longer in place, and she stood totally exposed.  
  
The front door opened. Siren heard Drift and Wing enter, their ped steps coming closer to her. She was torn. A part of her really wanted to stay right here--open and practically dripping--for the two mechs to find; the part of her mind unclouded by her growing heat knew that she should grab her fallen plating and flee back to the relative safety--and solitude--of her own room.  
  
She ended up compromising.  
  
Just before the two knights could turn the corner into the hall that ran between the sleeping chambers, Siren fled the room, escaping to her own. Leaving her modesty plating where it had fallen.  
  
When Wing and Drift entered their shared room, the latter’s finials perked up. He recognized the odd sent almost instantly. He was Cybertronian after all and had spent much of his life in an occupation that made him very familiar with the smell of a heat cycle. Wing, on the other hand, was born and raised in New Crystal City, where heat cycles were rare and very mild.  
  
Wing tilted his helm, confused. The odd sent in the room reminded him faintly of the aroma Drift put off when he was highly aroused or in a heat cycle--the flier didn’t really understand the cycle beyond the fact that his bonded wouldn’t let him crawl out of their berth for what felt like a week of very enjoyable days. He knew it couldn’t have been Drift though, his cycle wasn’t due to happen for a while, plus Drift was usually all over him by the time the odor was this strong. Then he glanced down and saw the golden plating lying near the berth.  
  
“Umm.” He turned to look at Drift.  
  
“I think I need to go talk with Siren.” Drift muttered before scooping of the fallen plating and turning to walk back into the hall.  
  
“I’ll, uh, wait here then.” Wing replied, going to sit on their berth. The smell was even stronger over there, and it was starting to make his head a little fuzzy.  
  
Drift rapped sharply on Siren’s door. “Siren, I really think we need to talk.”  
  
The door slid away. “I don’t really want to do much talking.” The golden femme lay sprawled out on her berth, digital wings glowing and fluttering as she slowly licked two of her fingers.

It was then that Drift realized she was completely naked, her armor laying discarded all over the floor. She was laying with her knees propped up, and from here he could see the way she was sliding her digits in and out of her valve, which was leaking lubricant heavily.

He swallowed heavily, his mouth going dry at the familiar sight of a femme in heat pleasuring herself. It brought back memories of his past, but this time he wasn’t able to focus on them at all. He could only focus on the way his interface protocols sprung up with a vengeance… His glossa slid out and wetted his lips and he forgot what he wanted to say to her… What was it again?

Siren purred when his scent started permeating the room, her heat making her want to jump him… She panted and worked her digits faster. “I… think… you should get out... before I…” Her words cut off with a strained whimper when she caught scent of his arousal… Any control she had died off in that moment as her heat took over fully.

She sat up and crawled down the berth with a loud purr, fluttering her wings as she slipped down onto the floor and approached him. His scent was intoxicating to her, so strong and alluring… she stalked towards him and pressed her servos against his chassis, tugging at him to get him to follow her as she stepped back towards her berth.

He groaned and just went with it, not thinking twice as he dropped his armor and leaned down to kiss her as they stumbled towards her berth. They fell onto it with him laying out on top of her, their interfaces coming flush together without hesitation, and she spread her legs so he could fit more comfortably between them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her aft up off of the berth so he could slide his spike into her sopping valve in an astrosecond, groaning at the tightness of it.

Beneath him, Siren arched and thrust her hips up into his impatiently, optics blazing with lust. She keened loudly and repeated the motion, servos coming down to grab his aft and jerk his downwards to meet her next thrust.

A loud moan escaped him when she did that, and he responded in kind by thrusting into her all on his own the next time. He reveled in the loud cry that escaped her when he did that, and started rolling his hips downwards repeatedly, plunging his spike into her valve with increasing speed and force.

 Siren arched into it in a wanton manner, her hips gyrating up into his as she moaned loudly, uncaring that there was another mech in the house. All she could focus on was Drift hovering over her, and sating the overwhelming desires of her frame…

Drift kept hold of her hips and thrusted into her roughly, delighting in both the sounds she was making, and the feel of her valve massaging his length. He never felt like this with anyone but Wing, but Siren was special… Both he and his mate knew that… it was why he could do this without guilt.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly again, moaning and thrusting fast enough that the berth started creaking loudly. Siren wrapped her legs around his hips and clung to him, undulating her entire frame against his with each loud cry that escaped her.

Her frame was on fire from the sensation overload, heat cycle only fueling it to insane levels. All she could focus on was the shockwaves resonating from her apex, courtesy of the gorgeous mech bent over her. Every touch, every kiss, all felt intensified a hundred fold and caused her valve to tighten after only a few moments of Drift’s vigorous thrusting, and she fell screaming into an overload. “ **DRIFT**!”

A strained groan escaped him when her valve unexpectedly tightened around his spike and coated it in a thick sheen of lubricant. He threw his helm back and continued pounding into her to draw it out for her, not quite ready to overload himself yet. But he loved the feeling of her valve fluctuating around his length, and she didn’t look nearly ready to stop yet either if her blazing optics were any indication.

His vents were screaming by this point, hitching every time he roughly slammed his length back into her. That, combined with the creaking of the berth, and Siren’s loud cries, was the reason he got a shock when Wing suddenly climbed up onto the berth next to them without his armor on. His mate gave him a smoldering look and licked his lips, silently asking to join in, and he slowed the speed of his thrusts in response and scooted over to make room for his mate, purring low when Siren keened quietly and thrust her hips up impatiently. She was leering at Wing with interest, but the rapid gyrations of her hips never once ceased, even though she reached out and started running her servos over his codpiece with a lick of her lips and purred in pleasure.

Wing growled in pleasure and quickly discarded the offending piece of armor so that she could run her servos over his bare equipment, which was already hard and ready to go since he’d been listening to what was happening in here for the last few kliks. Feeling what his mate was doing to the femme they both loved, and smelling the enticing scent of her heat had him tossing aside his normal reservations. He pushed Drift aside a bit and settled between Siren’s legs too, pushing his spike up against her opening and feeling the friction as Drift continued thrusting into her. He growled and started pushing his spike into her valve, which was already incredibly slick with lubricant so it was easy to sink his entire length into her.

He could sense the heat pulsating off of her spark in powerful waves, just like Drift when he was in heat and wanted to sparkmerge. He pressed himself close and started thrusting into her slowly, licking his lips and rubbing her chest plates because of the heat pulsating from behind it.

Siren arched and moaned loudly, her chest plates immediately springing back when that one touch sent pleasure surging through her entire frame. She instinctively dropped her spark casing and thrust her chassis upwards, rubbing the edges of her chamber against Drift’s.

The mech in question didn’t think twice about drawing his chest plates back and dropping his spark casing, but he waited until his mate did the same before they both leaned down and pressed their sparks against hers. All three cried out from the first sensation overload, sparks lighting off across their frames as their spark energy melded and arced up around them, and they started snapping their hips back and forth wildly.

Thick sheens of lubricant started coating their spikes as they rammed into her repeatedly. Loud squelching sounds permeating the room as she grew more and more wet, causing some of the lubricant to shoot up coat their thighs and abdomen. She was screaming and thrashing, lost to her heat and the sensations racking her frame. Undulating against them and raking her digits along their shoulders and backs, ripping at their bare protoform and tearing them open, leaving energon raining down in its’ wake.

Both arched into it, growling and rearing back to pound into her harder, the berth creaking and shaking in time with each powerful thrust. It only took her a moment or two of this to overload once more with another scream. The force of it send lubricant spraying up all over all three of them, the warm, sweet smelling liquid slicking every move as it coated them.

Wing scooped some of it up on his digits and started licking it off, all the while continuing to pound into her. He moaned at the sweet taste and leaned down to slam his lips onto hers so she could taste herself as well. She grabbed the back of his helm and shoved her glossa into his mouth, lapping at his and tasting her own unique flavor. Her entire frame shuddered in response and her valve got even wetter if that were possible. By now the sound of her pleasure was overwhelming, each time their thick spikes slammed back into her opening.

She arched her hips and wrapped her legs around both of their waists, prompting Drift to reach down and start tweaking at her to further heighten the sensations she was feeling. His digits slipped through the thick coat of lubricant covering her, making him groan at just how wet she’d become and how fast. He could see his and his mate’s spikes sliding in and out of her valve, her walls massaging them and squeezing them with each thrust. She was so hot and wet…

Her quivering walls kept tightening and fluctuating wildly around their lengths, which were in turn vibrating from the friction each time they rubbed against both her soft mesh lining, and each other. The feeling of it intensified, ripping loud moans from both of them as their own overloads started peaking, their interface arrays tightening in response. They in turn started pounding into her even harder if that were possible, causing her to arch and scream as her valve slammed down on their spikes and pulsated wildly as she overloaded again. And that in turn ripped their overloads from them, both of them rearing back and ramming into her erratically as they spilled inside of her. The spark merge magnified the sensations caused by that, and intensified as the energy arcing into the air around them intensified in response to their sparks overloading as well.

Both mechs collapsed on either side of her, venting harshly and cuddling into her as she laid there and purred in pleasure. She turned and cuddled into Drift’s chassis with a purr, twining her legs with his as her systems hummed from her overload. 

He turned and tossed his leg over her hip, wrapping an arm around her back and tugging her helm under his chin. She snuggled closer and nuzzled his throat. He stared at Wing who’d turned onto his side and scooted against her back, looping an arm around her waist too. They pressed their fore-helms together and snuggled down for a power nap.

With Countess in heat they were going to need it…  

**(One week later)**

Siren came to with a soft sigh. She felt sore all over, and struggled to remember how she’d ended up feeling this way. She was very warm, with what felt like a thick blanket laying over the top of her, cocooning her on both sides. It felt distinctly bulky though which was odd…

Her optics scrunched up in confusion as she started feeling at it, servo running over something bulky and thick… She opened her optics and looked down, catching sight of two thick arms wrapped around her midsection… Wait what…?

She sat up a bit and looked down… and promptly wished she hadn’t.

Drift was laying on her right, and Wing was on her left, both in recharge, but that wasn’t what was bothering her… They were both naked and covered in transfluid and dried lubricant, and she was naked and covered in both as well…

Had she… wait… now she remembered! Her heat had started up and… then everything went hazy! Did she really… frag these two? They were mated for frag’s sake!

She panicked and squirmed out from their embrace, quickly scurrying down the berth and onto the floor so she could start grabbing up her armor to put on. In her rush she accidentally caused a ruckus when she dropped the last piece on the floor. Almost immediately there was a commotion on the berth, and she froze in her spot. Her processor was now racing, bouncing between not making any sudden movements… and running out of their house as fast as possible…

“Siren? What are you doing?” Wing asked quietly, and though she couldn’t see his face his tone of voice was soft and hesitant. Like he was afraid to scare her or something.

Siren still frozen, bolted as soon as she heard Wing's voice. Racing out of her room she ignored the voices yelling at her to come back, shame ran through her as she kept thinking back to the scene she woke up to, How could she let this happen! She has never lost control like that in Vorns! But something about those too always had her blushing like a newborn sparkling.

Hearing footsteps, she snapped out of her musings and frantically looked for a place to hide, it was at this time that she noticed that she had somehow made it outside. Noticing that Wing and Drift were getting closer she ducked into the nearest alley and hid behind some crates that were stacked there. Ducking her helm and bringing her legs to her chest she held her breath as their footsteps came running past her hiding spot. 

As the footstep faded I let out a vent I didn't realize I was holding, Leaning my back against the alley way I was hiding in, I just sat and thought about well everything, my life,my career and.... my feeling for Drift and Wing. Mentally venting I realized I couldn't keep trying to push them away especially with how Wing is fragger just doesn't give up  I guess that's why I feel in love with him and Drift is to stubborn to just let me walk away without a good reason. Venting I thought about what to do next I mean I just admitted to myself that I basically fell in love with two happily bonded mechs, I'm not sure what to do about it I just came out of a HEAT cycle after an Intense week of just fragging and just thinking about it made me heat up (No bad siren your suppose to be figuring out your feelings not thinking bout that week) looking back maybe running out of the unit was overacting, but i just can't help it I don't want those two to see me as a no good slut like Dai Atlas probably stills think I am.

This entire problem can be fixed but how is the question(Urhg This is so annoying I know how to fix this but I'm to much of a coward to do it) Sighing in self-disgust I scrolled through my HUD to find anything that would help me with this, scrolling I found something interesting It was a song I had made vorns ago, The name was named " **Marching On** "

 _ **[Siren]**_  
 _ **Tonight, you could be my new revival**_  
 _ **In my mind, we could go a thousand miles**_  
 _ **Such a long way from home**_  
 _ **When the odds are so low, we'll survive**_  
 _ **Yeah, we'll survive**_  
  
_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
 _ **When I'm three feet from the edge**_  
 _ **Will I break before I bend?**_  
 _ **I'm only cybertronian, ashes to dust**_  
 _ **Making a mess of us**_  
 _ **Where the words fall from your lips**_  
 _ **To save this sinking ship**_  
 _ **Give me a sign to keep my spark beating**_  
 _ **Throw me a line in over my helm**_  
  
_**[Chorus]**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fight like the underdog**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you've had enough**_  
 _ **Left, right, left, we're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_

__

__

__

__

_**[Verse 2]**_  
 _ **Wide awake, you could be my new direction**_  
 _ **Face to face, staring at my own reflection**_  
 _ **When the smoke clears at dawn**_  
 _ **And the ghosts carry on, I'll be brave**_  
 _ **Yeah, I'll be brave**_  
  
_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
 _ **When I'm three feet from the edge**_  
 _ **Will I break before I bend?**_  
 _ **I'm only cybertronian, ashes to dust**_  
 _ **Making a mess of us**_  
 _ **Where the words fall from your lips**_  
 _ **To save this sinking ship**_  
 _ **Give me a sign to keep my spark beating**_  
 _ **Throw me a line in over my helm**_  
  
_**[Chorus]**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fight like the underdog**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you've had enough**_  
 _ **Left, right, left, we're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
  
_**[Bridge]**_  
 _ **When the sun goes down and the heavens fall**_  
 _ **Yeah, I know we gave it all**_  
 _ **Promise me we'll ride**_  
 _ **No, it won't be long**_  
 _ **Let 'em know we're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
  
_**[Chorus]**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fear is the end of love**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you're giving up**_  
 _ **Fight like the underdog**_  
 _ **Don't tell me that you've had enough**_  
 _ **Left, right, left, we're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_  
 _ **We're marching on**_

 

TBC..... 


	17. up for adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now up for grabs anyone interested in continuing this can.

I'M GIVING UP ON THIS I NO LONGER HAVE THE TIME TO FINISH THIS. SO ANYONE WHO WANTS TO TAKE THIS AND MAKE IT THERE ON MESSAGE ME AND I'LL SIGN OVER ALL RIGHTS TO IT


End file.
